CrankGameplays
Ethan Mark Nestor (Born 10/24/1996) is a video game commentator, vlogger and one of Markiplier's current video editors. He is frequently featured on Mark's channel, alongside Tyler Scheid (Apocalypto_12), being their close friend and living near each other. Lately he has been playing with Mark's friends, now his friends, Bob, Wade, and Jack but has always been collabing with his best friends OGchan and Girbeagly. He started his first channel on August 29th, 2012. And started his current channel on December 1st, 2015 and has amassed over 350,000 subscribers. Previous Channels * Cranky Vlogs * Original CrankGamePlays History Ethan Mark Nestor (yes his middle name is actually Mark) was originally born in Cape Elizabeth, Maine. He spent most of his time either recording videos with his friends, taking improv, or practicing gymnastics. He started YouTube on August 29th, 2012 with his friend, Andrew. His first video is labeled "Dirty Mic and the Boys-Happy Wheels Gameplay Numero Uno." It was uploaded on August 30th, 2012 on his first channel the original "CrankGamePlays." In the video Ethan and Andrew (Lanky Randman) play a few levels of Happy Wheels. He later started another channel called "Cranky Vlogs" in May 2013 and at the end of 2015, Ethan decided to make a new channel called "CrankGamePlays." The last video he uploaded to his original channel was "DYING MY HAIR BLUE!!." In the video he dyes his hair because he promised he would for charity reasons. He dyed his hair blue on October 16th, 2015 (around the same time as Markiplier and JackSepticEye). Later on he tells us that he decided to move to a new channel because he had made a few gameplays with his grandmother. He had gained allot of subscribers because of that and they only wanted him to make gameplays with her. He said that he didn't want to feel like he was exploiting his grandmother. He also moved because all of the subscriber inactivity was actually affecting the way his channel was shown in search results. He had about 25,000 subscribers on his old channel and only about 200 of them were active. He graduated from CEHS (Cape Elizabeth High School) in 2015. After graduating, Ethan decided to move to Portland, Maine and take a "gap year" to focus on YouTube. He considered going to Full Sail University in Florida and living with his uncle, but never applied for college and ended up sticking to posting videos. His biggest inspiration for posting videos was his dad, PewDiePie, and the GameGrumps. He watched a lot of Markiplier's videos and first saw Mark in person at a Pax East Panel called "Markiplier and Friends" in 2014. He talked to Bob and worked it out to do a backflip in front of the famous Markiplier. He flipped for Mark (and a group of fans) outside of the PAX building. He also backflipped for Mark the next year at Pax 2015 and was remembered as the "backflip dude." From then on Mark and Ethan became friends and in November of 2016 Mark asked Ethan if he wanted to move out to L.A with him and edit his videos. Ethan gladly agreed and now lives alone and works for Mark. He makes daily videos and occasionally collabs with his close friends Mark (Markiplier), Seán (JackSepticEye), Bob (Muyskerm), Wade (LordMinion777), Gerald (OGchan), Andrew (MightySigils), (ResumeGamingYT), and Brian (Girbeagly). Before he moved to L.A and became a frequent in Mark's videos, he had about 5,000 subs. He's becoming more well-known and now has over 350,000 subs. He also has a weekly Podcast called "Trash Goblin Podcast" with his old friend, Andrew. (Lanky Randman. A name that Ethan and Andrew came up with together.) Cute Nicknames * Blue boi * CrinkGumplz * Etan * Dr. CrankyTits * PEEN * Effin * KittenGamePlays * Fetus-than * Smol Blue Bean * CarrotGamePlays * Nathan Estor of GrankCame * The Blu Idiot * Egg Boi * Crank * FrankTankPlays Random Fun Facts * He has had many pets including 3 lizards (Cody, Carmen, and Carmen, again) and 2 black and white Portuguese Water Dogs (Dexter and Max). * Whenever he was younger he always wanted a dog and got Dexter in 3rd grade. He got Max later. He was actually allergic to dogs as a kid but grew out of it. * He has a very severe peanut allergy and, fun fact, Ethan can die from 1/500th of a peanut. * He has to be very cautious about what foods he eats, but his favorite foods are sushi, frozen waffles, and pineapple/ham pizza. * Ethan introduced Mark to the idea of doing Improv for a few videos and the views skyrocketed. * He always wanted to be an actor as a kid. Just something that puts him in the center of attention and makes people laugh. * Ethan was always a HUGE Markiplier fanboy before he ended up as Mark's editor. Lucky kid. * When he lived in Portland he had a job as a waiter at a restaurant and ended up becoming the manager. * No, this smol blue boi doesn't currently have a girlfriend. * He can play the ukulele pretty well. * He once sang in a 12 hour Charity Livestream and has an amazing voice. * Him and his friend, Andrew, created the "3 Stages of Sleepiness/Deprivation." Stage 1''. ''You're tired''. Stage 2. ''You're really awake and loopy. Stage 3. You don't even know where you are.' ' * Ethan has ADHD. * Ethan's personality type is ENFP-A which is Extroverted, Intuitive, Feeling, Perceiving, and Assertive. * He has never owned a cat. * His dream job is Director of Photography. * One of his favorite games is "Omni-Bus" * His favorite comedian is John Mulaney. * He once personally saved someone from committing suicide. They posted their suicide note on Ethan's Tumblr page and he went on a huge 36 hour hunt to find that person and save them. Ethan's friends Markiplier and Sky both helped in the search and they saved her life. But in the end they got attacked with a lot of hate comments. * His favorite actor is Daniel Radcliffe because of his love for Harry Potter. * Ethan has always been apart of Markiplier's Monthly Charity Livestream's since the start of December. * His birthday (October 24th, 1996) is the same day as PewDiePie's birthday. * His mascot is Gizmo the Gear. * Ethan's old intro was created by his dad, a graphic designer. * His height is 5'9"- 5'10". * He took gymastics from 3rd grade to 9th or 10th grade. * His favorite Pokémon is Suicune, but he loves all of the legendary dogs. * He was in the 2016 Youtube Rewind along with Mark and Tyler. * Ethan had his first kiss when he was 16. * He absolutely HATES the game "Run Run and Die." * Ethan is near-sighted and got glasses around July 2016. Being in front of his computer and doing YouTube was affecting his vision so he went to the eye doctor and the doctor recommended glasses. * Ethan has raised over $20,000 with his numerous charity livestreams. * One day Ethan was just walking by a poster and it said "Crank." At the time he was trying to come up with a name for his channel and he decided to call it CrankGamePlays. And that's how CrankGamePlays was born. Family Life Not much is known about Ethan's family, but both of his parents are alive and together and he has 1 older brother. His brother's name is Andrew Jośe Nestor and, following in his dad's footsteps, he is a graphic designer. Andrew is also a musician and an artist. Quotes * "I love matches. Matches are really ssssnifty. What Ethan?" (Wick) * "MY VOICE IS OF THE PREPUBESCENT CHILD!" (I'm an Idiot) * "WHAT DO YOU WANT?? I'M ON FIRE!!" (Hot Pepper Challenge) * "Noooo! Mah penguins! Mah beautiful penguins!" (UEBS) * "I'm a swirrrly bird! The swirrrrly bird catches the worm." (Crash World) * "There's music in my heart." (Disco Discomfort) * "CAN WE HIT 1 BILLION LIKES??!" *smashes table* (Gingerbread House Building Challenge) * "That's the kid! That's the kid who pants us in the woods!" (Wick) * "This is the hot sh*t.jpeg" (Anatomically Incorrect Dinosaurs) * "Get SH*T STOMPED!" (Omni-Bus) * "We got this, fam!" (Trying to be encouraging) * "BESSIE! You're about to be meat!" (Just Cause 3) * "CowGoatDeerGoatCow." I should not be allowed to own pets. Somebody call the ''ASPCA'''.' (Just Cause 3) * "Your horse dildos have magical powers!" (Christmas Shopper Simulator) * "MY NIPPLES ARE ON CAMERA!" (Sexy Dance Time with CrankGamePlays) * "Let's get spooped!" (When he's scared) * "We got trucks, we got f**ks, we got everythin' ya like!" (Beam.NG Drive) * "Nothing says 'Barbie' like laundry cogs!" (Barbie Dreamhouse Party) * "Good 'ol Jack StumpyToes" (Finding Bigfoot) * "I want you to f**k the plant, Sharon." (Change) * "It's growing small children out of the butts." (Change) * "Lesbians have p*ssy powered penis poppers. Was that close?" (Whisper Challenge #5) * "The power of breakfast compels you!" (Trash Goblin Podcast #11) * "F**k my tits!" (Whenever he's frustrated) * "If you can dodge a wrench, you can dodge a bullet. That's not true. Don't try that." (Mr. President) * "I love me a gud Crizmuss." (Christmas Shopper Simulator) * "No one else has nut-kicking power like shopper lady person!" (Christmas Shopper Simulator) * "It's an endless circle of anal penetration!!" (Plug and Play) * "Somebody once told me the world is my homie." (Whisper Challenge #5)Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Users that joined in 2012